


On The Edge

by singularmistake



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edgeplay, Exhibitionist Dean Winchester, How did all these feelings get in my porn, Inexperienced Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularmistake/pseuds/singularmistake
Summary: "Aw, come on, Castiel, just a little bit longer," Dean murmured in his angel's ear, the use of his full name making him groan. His groin ached, he was ridiculously sweaty and turned on and Dean wasright there, yet he couldn't do anything.This was unfairly hot, and Dean knew it. Castiel was tied up, rope preventing his body from moving anymore than a few inches. Dean wouldn't touch him, not allowing him to achieve release like he so desperately wanted.Needed.And it was all his fault that he had ended up here.





	On The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Well, when I wrote this I started feeling overwhelmingly lonely, and that's how you know that you've written emotional porn.
> 
> This is the second piece of smutty literature I've ever written, so I hope y'all will enjoy it! I didn't delve into the heavier aspects of BSDM or dom/sub stuff because I'm generally not into that, and I'd need to gradually build up to it to actually be able to write it well. I had to start somewhere, y'know? I'm more of a 'quality over quantity' type of person.
> 
> I currently have requests open on my [Tumblr](https://reydishii.tumblr.com) so feel free to send an ask or dm me! I'm pretty much taking any requests right now, since I want practice before I open up commissions. 
> 
> I'd like to give special thanks to my garbage friend who motivated me to finish this, so: Thanks for helping me write porn in a public library.

"Aw, come on, Castiel, just a little bit longer," Dean murmured in his angel's ear, the use of his full name making him groan. His groin ached, he was ridiculously sweaty and turned on and Dean was _right there_ , yet he couldn't do anything.

This was unfairly hot, and Dean knew it. Castiel was tied up, rope preventing his body from moving anymore than a few inches. Dean wouldn't touch him, not allowing him to achieve release like he so desperately wanted. _Needed_.

And it was all his fault that he had ended up here.

\--

"Can you show me?"

Dean choked on his own saliva, took a second, then swallowed the knot that had just formed in his throat. "You want me to show you how to have _kinky sex_?" He questioned.

"Yes, if that is okay. My time with April gave me minimal education, and I'd like to replace the memories of her with someone who I can trust. You seem like the best person to do it."

Dean opened and closed his mouth, stammering to say something. Castiel was propositioning him for kinky sex? Castiel wanted to have kinky sex with him? Castiel wanted sex in general?

Dean steeled himself and opened his mouth to say "I'm not sure that's a good idea," but what came out instead was "I can show you," and just like that, all of his doubts seeped away.

Castiel gave a small smile that was surely meant to be reassuring, but a hint of _something else_ seeped through. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious what it was like to have sex with Dean specifically, for years.

Dean grinned back at him, the nervousness and anticipation building up in his chest. He invited the angel into his bedroom, finally moving past the doorway they were standing in while Castiel asked. He decided that he would make this good for Castiel; tease him right, get him off, even _cuddle_ if Castiel wanted that as part of aftercare. He would make this _really good_ for his angel, who only deserved the best treatment after all of these years.

Dean reached behind him to lock his bedroom door, not particularly wanting his brother to intrude on them. Part of making this _good_ for Castiel was making sure that he was completely satisfied, and although Sam would most always knock, there were occasions where he would barge right in.

"How do we start?" Castiel's voice interrupted Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean looked at Castiel, embarrassment surely apparent on his face. "Do you know if you're a top or a bottom?" He asked, his heart rate speeding up slightly as he asked the words. Castiel had never expressed any preferences before, most likely due to his divine heritage. Dean wasn't ever sure that Castiel was interested in amorous relationships.

"I'm... not entirely sure," Castiel mused, glancing up at Dean. "Is that especially important to you?"

Dean shook his head _no_. "Right." He pondered. "Let me guess; April only had super-vanilla sex with you?"

"Assuming I know that proper context of 'vanilla', then yes." Castiel confirmed. "In the entire night, we only had intercourse twice. I suppose without the proper negotiations, fetishes would be difficult to explore."

"Yeah, and with someone you meet off the street, you don't usually hook up more than once," Dean murmured. "Okay. _Okay_ ," he shrugged his shoulders, trying to reassure himself as well as the angel by his side.

Dean steeled his nerves, then moves closer to his friend. Castiel doesn't seem to mind when he grabbed the lapels of his trench coat.

"Dean?" Castiel questions him, hands reaching up to grip Dean's, who are still holding onto his coat.

"Don't- don't worry about anything," Dean pressed his face into Castiel's personal space, going directly against a rule that he had implemented years ago. Being this close to an otherworldly being was... _nice_ , even though they weren't here to be nice to each other. They were here to take each other apart. _Dean_ was here to take _Castiel_ apart.

Dean's breath hitched as Castiel pressed his nose into Dean's own, his eyes closed. Castiel's hands slipped from Dean's down toward his elbows, back up to his shoulders. One hand tentatively reached towards Dean's collarbones, worming its way under his layers of shirts and sliding a thumb over the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Dean shut his eyes as well; this moment was just a little too intimate for his eyes to view, a little too intimate to acknowledge at the time.

"I'll take care of you," Dean's voice comes out in a hushed whisper, throat dry and feeling just a little too vulnerable. "I'll take such great care of you, Cas, I-" He broke off, eyes opening up to find the angel's eyes staring into his own. A sudden shiver runs through Dean, unusually warming him. _Cas' grace_ , he figures.

Castiel is the first one to close the distance between them, pressing his lips to Dean's own.

Of all the girls Dean's kissed, in all of the experiences he's had in his life, nothing can quite compare to kissing his angel. Sure, there was Anna, similarly an angel in divine standards, but Castiel... something about this strangely slow, soft kiss was different. As Dean began to open his mouth as he kissed back, he could tell; this kiss was different because it _meant something_ to the both of them, after all of these years.

There were no fireworks, no sudden enlightenment, but there was love, pure and simple, and it washed over Dean like a tidal wave- sudden, overwhelming, loud; yet there was nothing he would change about any of this.

Gradually, Castiel opened his mouth as well, and the two began exchanging open-mouthed kisses, pulling back ever-so-often to see the flushed look on the other's face. Dean began pushing the shoulders of Castiel's trench coat away from his body, ineffectively stripping the angel. Similarly, Castiel began to unbutton one of Dean's shirts, slowly letting his tongue explore Dean's lips.

Smiling, Dean broke the kiss. "Let's get fully undressed," he panted, out of breath and blushing, strangely. Castiel nodded, and removed his hands so he could get the trench coat off of his arms. Dean was already out of his jacket and his flannel, remaining in a t-shirt and jeans. He toed his shoes and socks off, then began to assist, and eventually take over, undressing Castiel.

"You nervous?" Dean asked as he unbuttoned the angel's shirt and desperately tried to get it off of him. Castiel was in a similar state of undress as Dean was- undershirt and slacks now exposed where the trench coat usually covered them up. Dean motioned for Castiel to remove his shoes, who complied and slipped them off. His socks remained on, but Dean let that slide, finding it strangely endearing.

Castiel's voice was shaky when he spoke. "Just a little bit," he replied honestly, not meeting Dean's eyes. Said man felt a rush of sympathy, and reached up to cup Castiel's cheek with one hand. He pretended not to notice when Castiel shifted ever-so-slightly into the warmth of his palm.

"Don't worry, angel," Dean did his best to comfort, his emotions wearing his filter thin. Castiel's eyes glanced up, darkened a little with something that suspiciously looked like lust at the nickname. "I'm not planning on anything too kinky today. We don't have to rush into this." He planted a kiss at the corner of Castiel's mouth, enjoying the way the angel's lips chased his as he pulled back.

"I like it when you call me that," Castiel breathed, cheeks flushed. "I like the endearment and the irony."

While Dean had to agree that he liked the endearment, he didn't quite use that excuse to use that on Castiel. He wasn't calling Castiel 'angel' for the pet name, to make him feel gooey; he was using it as one species would address another, how Castiel in all of his divine status was above Dean, and how amazing it was that Castiel would allow Dean to make him putty in his hands.

"And... _today_?" Castiel questioned. "Am I correct in assuming that this is not a one-time thing?"

Dean smirked, tracing one of Castiel's lips with his thumb. "Unless you can suddenly experiment with all kinks in the time span of one day, this won't be a one-time thing."

Castiel grinned softly, opening his mouth to taste Dean's finger. "I am in favor of this idea," he said.

Dean smiled back at Castiel, then refocused himself. The soft, tender moment they were sharing was nice, but this was not what Castiel came to him for. They could sort this out later.

"Pick a safeword, angel," Dean used the name that Castiel would appreciate, just to rile him up a little bit. "Pick one to say if you need to stop."

Castiel's eyes gleamed with appreciation at the word. "Any word?" He asked, failing to eradicate the longing and lust in his voice. Dean shivered, heat pooling in his abdomen; Cas' voice was _hot_.

"Uh," Dean stammered for a second, then snaps himself into focus. "One that you normally wouldn't say during sex."

"God," Castiel says almost as soon as Dean's done talking, then refuses to provide context.

"God?" Dean repeats after him, slightly confused.

Castiel gave Dean a small, chaste kiss, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm not going to say my own father's name during intercourse, Dean," he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I expect you not to either."

Dean raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore all the times where little moans of "oh, _god_ ," had become part of that night's sexual encounter. "I'll..." he tried, then cleared his throat. "I'll work on it." He gave his angel an affirmative nod, like that was supposed to clear up the situation.

A pregnant pause passed between the two, only broken when Castiel spoke up. "What next?" He asked, raising a hand to Dean's cheek and cupping it with a hint of mischievous intent.

Dean took a deep breath, ignoring the building feeling of arousal. This was about Castiel wanting new experiences, and he was about to make this good. He would make Castiel scream his name by the end of the night, and there was nothing the angel could do about it.

"As long as you promise to use your safeword when you need to..." Dean trailed off, gripping the bottom of Castiel's undershirt, and pulling upwards, the angel making it easy to take off by lifting his arms. Once that was over with, he pushed Castiel down on his bed, and reached into his nightstand drawer, digging around for a little bit, then pulling out a select item."

...I have my way with you."

\--

Castiel gasped as Dean rubbed his hand over his erection. His cock throbbed with the need to come, barely restrained. Dean had kept him on the edge for what seemed like hours, unable to relieve himself or even move.

Dean had started by tying him up with the rope, his hands now fixed at his side. He had rubbed Castiel through his slacks, teasing the angel until he was hot and hard and bucking up into the Righteous Man's touch. He had then bent down, spreading his arms out over Castiel's spread legs, and nosed his face into his crotch. Castiel could feel Dean's warm breath even through the thick fabric, and the way Dean had stayed there for a minute, just breathing him in, drove him crazy until he was practically begging. When Dean had finally dragged Castiel's slacks and underwear off of him, he exhaled in relief.

That relief quickly turned into frustration when Dean seemed to absolutely _refuse_ to let Castiel come.

" _Dean_ ," Castiel moaned as said person moves his hand up and down his cock, dragging slow and slick, barely resisting the urge to thrust up into his hand. Dean would simply move his hand away if he did, and he realy wanted to come, _needed_ to come-

"Whatcha' thinking about, Cas?" Dean asked in a buttery tone, as if he wasn't failing to give Castiel an orgasm right around now. Castiel's entire body was hot, his abdomen tight yet fluttering at the same time, and he was writhing in the ropes. They were obviously enchanted with some sort of _something_ that was able to contain Castiel even with his grace, but he neglected those thoughts. Those weren't his current priority.

"Dean, I want- I want to come," Castiel moaned out, head thrown back and chest heaving, sweat coating him in a thing layer. His voice held a breathy tone to it that surely would have embarrassed him, had he been more coherent. "Please, Dean, _please_ , let me come- _ah_!"

Dean smirked as Castiel's voice rose in a cry of pleasure as he pressed a finger right to the underside of the angel's cock. This was incredibly fun; he hadn't even used his mouth- only fingers and anticipation had done this to the angel. Well, and desperation.

Wanting to tease again, Dean quickly sped up the pumping of Castiel's cock, starting to keep a normal pace. Castiel bucked and gasped underneath him, breath running ragged and trembling. Dean could feel the angel getting close again, and added a twisting motion to his ministrations. Castiel moaned loudly, desperately awaiting release, he was close, _so damn close_ -

Dean took his hand away, and Castiel choked in frustrated arousal. " _Dean_ , no, please, I wa- I want to _come_ , Dean!"

Dean gave a dark laugh, grinning at the writhing form on his bed. Including this, he'd denied Castiel's orgasm four times already, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Castiel's cock was throbbing, flushed bright red and standing at full attention. To enjoy the body that Castiel had so generously offered for Dean's use, he quickly tugged at the angel's nipple, earning himself a breathy whine. A chorus of "please, please, please," escaped his mouth, thoroughly entertaining Dean. He had paid no attention to his own arousal, but...

Now _there_ was a thought. Making Castiel watch him as he masturbated, inevitably coming with the angel's name on his lips while he couldn't do a damn thing with the restraints... the image sounded absolutely delectable.

He moved one hand to rub over the bulge in his own pants, enjoying the friction. He moved his hands in sync with each other, up and down and up and down... Dean hummed at the subtle pleasure he got from the simple touch.

Castiel was not as unaffected. His little breaths and moans were frequent, and he was tense again. Dean smirked, pulling his hand away again, watching as precome dribbled out of the head of Castiel's cock. He had already accumulated a sticky puddle on his stomach, clearly displaying his desperation. "Dean, please, please, I- I'll do anything, j-just _please_ , let me come, Dean, _Dean_ ," Castiel was babbling, somehow coherent words still escaping him.

Dean, weak and completely whipped for Castiel, relented. "Anything?" He asked with the smirk still remaining on his face.

" _Yes_ ," came the desperate reply.

"How about this, then?" Dean began. "I'm going to get off right now, and you're going to watch." Castiel's eyes darkened with barely-restrained lust. "You're not allowed to come until after I do, and if you come before, you won't be allowed to next time we do this."

Castiel only whined in response, too desperate to form words.

Dean smirked, unbuckling his belt and removing his pants. His arousal was obvious in just his boxers, the fabric not as restraining as his jeans. Dean let his eyes run up and down Castiel's figure, all tied up and shivery from lust. Castiel's cock had leaked a puddle onto his stomach, the organ hotly flushed and jumping at every instance of arousal.

A shuddering breath left Dean's mouth as he closed his hand around his cock and stroked, the touch so blessedly beautiful after restraining himself for so long. He could hear a sharp intake of breath from the angel on the bed, and after getting a wicked idea, decided he would rile up Castiel. What better show to put on than one meant for him?

"Y'know what I'm thinking about, Cas?" Dean taunted, eyes flashing dark with lust as he imagined the words about to leave his mouth. "I'm thinking about your hands," he moved a hand to trace over Castiel's knuckle. "How they're so strong and talented, and _damn_ , Cas. You could use those to take me apart." At Castiel's breathy whine, Dean teased the head of his cock, making himself let out a similar noise. "Too bad those hands are all tied up, huh?" He pretended not to notice as the angel squirmed in his restraints.

"Ah, you're so hot like this, angel," Dean panted, rolling his hips into his clenched hand. "You're so hot all the time, but knowing you- ah, shit -couldn't do a damn thing to me if you tried... Mm, _Castiel_ ," Dean groaned, heat curling in his abdomen. He raked his gaze over the bare angel, getting a strong sense of satisfaction by the pool of precome connecting the tip of Castiel's cock to his stomach. Dean had been with other men before, but none of them seemed to leak as much as the angel did. Dean reached out a finger to lightly dip into the milky white blob, careful to avoid Castiel's dick. "You're completely at my mercy," Dean whispered in awe as he brought the finger to his mouth, and licked the substance away.

Dean thumbed the head of his cock and groaned out, "G- damn, Castiel," almost using the safeword on accident. "You have no idea how much I'd like you to touch me-"

" _Please_ ," Castiel begged. "Then _please_ let me!" His tone turned desperate at the end, voice becoming frantic. Castiel was squirming in the sheets, breaths coming heavy, cock hard and flushed. He was sweating, pulling at the restraints, a blush of arousal settled on his cheeks and reaching down to his chest. Castiel looked absolutely delectable, but Dean wasn't willing to give in that easily.

"Maybe I would have considered it, angel," Dean taunted, repositioning himself so he was at Castiel's side, close enough for him to touch had he have use of his limbs. "But just for that, you showing me how desperate you are?" He chuckled, speeding up his rhythm and loosening his fist so he could jack himself faster and lighter, teasing himself to get close to coming. "I can't let that happen, now, can I? You think you're in charge here, Castiel?"

The angel groaned in frustration and lust, a pleading look in his eyes, and _oh, Cas was so beautiful_.

Distracting himself from Castiel's attractive form and even more attractive gasps and moans, Dean began talking again.

"Anyways, do you know how much I'd like it," Dean tightened his hand on his cock again, slowing back down to enjoy the slick slide from his precome. "If you touched me here, _ah_ ," he continued, trying to bite back a moan (and failing miserably) and squeezing a drop of precome out. Dean slid a hand up to tug at one of his nipples, then to press at the base of his neck. "And here, maybe?" He added onto his previous statement, lightly caressing a certain spot at the base of his neck. Castiel, ever the eager participant, trying to cant his hips up to get some sort of friction, yet it was a wasted attempt. Castiel was grinding into air.

Dean used the hand to run fingers over his nipples again, then patted Castiel's thigh in an attempt to calm him down. "Your mouth always looked so pretty," he mused. "I think I'd like to feel that on me as well, wherever you're willing to put it."

" _Haah_ , Dean, _please_ ," Castiel begged out, just wishing for relief, his cock straining against his hip. His lips were bright red, bitten to pornstar-lipstick levels of color. His desperation was evident on his face, and Dean almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"'Please', what, angel?" Dean taunted, stroking a hand over Castiel's flushed cheek, ignoring the tug in his heart when Castiel turned his head to gently kiss Dean's fingers.

"Dean, please," Castiel begged, lips brushing against Dean's fingers as he spoke, warm breath coming out in puffs as he gasped. "I want to come so badly, Dean, I- I need it, need you, _please_ -"

The Righteous Man smirked at Castiel's pleading form, finding it endearing that the angel was begging the human for mercy. All the while, he couldn't help but return to his admiration that the angel trusted him enough to get him into this state in the first place.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean apologized, an air of smugness in his words. "I'm getting off first, remember? Unless you want me to stop your orgasm again?"

Castiel whined with resigned lust. "N-no, I'll watch," he sniffed, indignant, and Dean grinned.

"I like that plan, angel," he stroked Castiel's face again. "Now, where were we?"

"I believe we were in the middle of you not letting me come."

"I believe you're right, smartass." Dean started moving his right hand from his cock to a lower area on his body, enjoying the touch. His balls were sensitive between his legs, keyed up for release. He let out a pleased hum as he kneaded the flesh between his fingers rocking his hips ever-so-slightly into the sheets.

"Dean, are you about to..." Castiel's voice piped out, breathless once more.

Dean moved his fingers past his balls, not reaching his hole just yet. "Finger myself?" He completed the angel's sentence for him with anticipation in his tone. "Absolutely, Castiel. Although, there's a place called the perineum before that, and- _ahh_ , Cas -it feels so good..." Dean lost himself in rubbing over the area, reached over Castiel's stomach to take more of his precome and rub it above his hole. Castiel's cock twitched, desperate to have some attention.

"Dean..." A low moan came from beside him. "Please..."

"Ah, Cas, _fuck_ ," Dean moaned, tendrils of heat writhing in his abdomen. He was getting close, the soft skin sensitive to his touch. However, he craved more.

"I'm gonna come soon, Cas," Dean panted, moving his hand lower, brushing his fingers across his hole. His cock twitched, reminding him that he had neglected it for a while. Castiel, who had been nibbling at his fingers (Dean assumed it was an angel thing) whined when Dean pulled his hand away to stroke his cock. He dragged a finger through the precome on Castiel's stomach, and slowly pushed on finger into his hole, using it as some makeshift lube. With the amount the angel was leaking, it should be enough for one finger to rub against his prostate. However...

" _Ah_ , this feels too good, Castiel," fell from Dean's lips an an attempt to keep up the show. "But I- ah, fuck -don't have three hands, now do I? I can't finger myself, touch my cock, _and_ rub my perineum at the same time-"

"I have two _very_ available hands," Castiel protested, muscles straining against the ropes.

"Castiel, _shit_!" Dean gasped as his finger brushed his prostate, his cock jumping. He was so close to coming, he had to come. " _Fuck_ , let me- let me borrow your leg real quick-" Dean dragged himself over to straddle Castiel's leg, immediately grinding down onto the surface. His body was hot all over and he was so close to release. Dean immediately moved both hands to give himself pleasure again. One hand went back behind him to finger himself, and the other to rub at his perineum as he ground his cock onto the angel's leg. He heard a choking noise from Castiel, and he gave a smug grin. "Heh, you good there, angel?" He asked, eyes closed in concentration and pleasure.

"No," Castiel said, voice sounding absolutely _wrecked_. "I'm neither coming nor stimulating you, and-"

Dean lost the ability to listen to what the angel was saying as he felt the heat in his abdomen intensify. He struggled to keep up the show, words and gasps falling from his mouth, filter seemingly removed. "Shh, don't speak, Cas, ah," he panted. "J-just don't mind me, okay-" he crooked his fingers inside of himself. "-I, oh, _fuck_ , ah, ah, ah, _ah_ -" He hit his prostate again, ground down on Castiel's leg, and rubbed right below his balls all at the same time, and his orgasm hit him, forcing out a large moan that filled up the room. 

Distantly, he could hear Castiel begging, "Dean, please touch me!" and in a moment of weakness, grabbed the angel's cock and stroked once. Castiel came instantly, cock throbbing in his hand, come spurting strongly all over his own chest and dirtying up Dean's hand.

"Shit, Cas," Dean felt his cock pulse once more onto Castiel's leg, completely aroused by the sight in front of him. Castiel was thrashing against his restraints, cock still active in Dean's grip, still releasing streak after streak of come all over himself. Had he not been so turned on, Dean would be mildly concerned about the amount that the angel was coming, but he simply dismissed it as an angel thing. 

"Aah, _Dean_!" Castiel moaned once more, then finally relaxed into the sheets, cock finally reducing the spurts to dribbles. He was completely exhausted, by the looks of it- he was gasping for breath, hair plastered to his forehead and neck, lips red and almost bleeding. Dean would say that he treated his angel well. 

"Holy _shit_ , Cas," Dean gasped, recovering from the way his mind had gone blissfully blank and his body had been tense but relaxed all at once. Castiel was in the same condition in front of him, and his come pooled in his stomach. _It was fitting that a guy who had a lot of precome would have a lot of come_ , Dean rationalized. Castiel really had come a lot- some of the stuff had even reached up to his chest.

Figuring Castiel would want to become more comfortable, Dean untied his limbs and grabbed a tissue to wipe the both of them down. Castiel groaned in oversensitivity when Dean used the Kleenex to wipe down his dick, then smacked it out of his hands and pulled Dean down on top of him. The two laid there, breathing heavily, Dean laying his head down on the angel's chest. Castiel loosely curled an arm around Dean's shoulders, and pulled him ever-so-slightly closer.

The two laid in silence as they calmed down and caught their breath, and Dean found his mind wandering. A low, fluttery feeling in his stomach distracted him from his thoughts, and he tried not to focus to hard on it. "Cas," he murmured into the angel's chest. "I- I feel..."

His words trailed off as Castiel brought a hand up to run through Dean's hair. He was breathless again, and he clung to Castiel's waist with his available hand that wasn't smushed between the two.

"Quiet, Dean," Castiel soothed, planting a small kiss into Dean's hair, then combing it over. "It's okay," he continued in a hushed voice, the outside world too loud for them. "I feel it too."

Dean remained silent besides a sharp intake of breath. He clung tighter to Castiel's waist, pressing his face into the skin of the angel's neck. "We're okay, right?" He asked, voice close to a whisper.

The angel stroked down Dean's face with the hand previously used to tease at his hair. "Yes," he spoke, mindful of the loud silence around them. "We're always okay."

The silence in the room was deafening still. Dean was burning hot from the sex yet freezing from the temperature in the room. Castiel was by his side, planting kisses into his hair and onto his neck, nuzzling the skin there.

Somehow, Dean knew that even with the emotions not meant by be out in the open, they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Writers are suckers for comments telling them what their readers thought. Mind saying something?


End file.
